Goodbye
by snowflakelupin
Summary: Sometimes when you say goodbye it brings back happy memories. Hermione remembers all the good times as she says her final goodbye to Remus


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters and I do not own this song (Toby Keith's Rock You Baby). The plot is mine though. And I hope to one day be a writer but until then I'll just settle for this.  
  
I remember our wedding day. The day had finally arrived. I had been waiting for this day since my third year at Hogwarts. At first I thought it was just a little crush, something that would go away. But I was wrong. When you left at the end of that year I was torn apart. Of course that wasn't the last time I saw you. I saw you a lot the summer after my fourth year. We were all worried about Harry. Voldemort was back and in almost full power. Sirius whom we had found in his dog form in my third year was staying at his home. We were using his house for the Order.  
  
I saw you a lot with things pertaining to the Order. It was so good to see you. We would spend late nights talking. I would pick apart your brain. Learning things about you that no one else knew. I told you all my dreams and you told me yours. But in the time between the summers after third till I saw you again the crush disappeared. When I saw you again the first time that summer my heart was pounding. I knew it was not a school girl crush anymore. My heart broke as you watched your best friend die. It all happened at the end of my 5th year. You blamed yourself. Harry blamed himself. I wanted to help you. I did the best I could. You sort of sunk into a depression.  
  
For years we hadn't seen each other. I was busy with my last two years of my schooling. After that I was so busy starting my career and my relationship with Ron turned from friends to something else. At least that's what I told myself. We both know that's not true. Things with Voldemort got bad again around my 20th birthday. After the final battle in which Harry defeated Voldemort things changed. I caught Ron with another woman. I cried and cried.  
  
That's when I saw you again. I was at a café in muggle London. You had gone into muggle London you told me because you had this feeling. As you walked past the café you saw this, how did you put it, 'Angel' sitting in a seat near the window. I was sitting at a table for two by myself. You came in and sat down. I was startled at first. Then you spoke. You said you could tell I was heart broken. You weren't hitting on me I could tell. I knew you were you. I spoke up.  
  
We had a few drinks and talked for a while. I told you everything from my little school girl crush on you when you were at Hogwarts to my recent break up with Ron. I told you how I felt used and hurt. You held me close to you as I began to cry again. As I went home that night I knew that I had finally had found someone who made me feel like my life had begun.  
  
We continued to see each other over the next several weeks. No one knew of our little relationship that was forming. We hardly even knew of it. Then one night we were dancing. I think I might have been drunk. We were dancing to a slow song at a muggle bar. You held me close and I tilted my head up and our lips brushed against each other. That's when things began. From then on we were never apart.  
It wasn't till two years later that you proposed. We were back at the café. You told me that we were going to celebrate the day you found me a shattered lady in a café and fell in love. As I sat there drinking my coffee you seemed nervous a little off. I paid no mind to it. But then you got up pushed your chair back and got down on one knee. I wasn't expecting this. You told me that if this is how love is supposed to feel you knew you'd fallen head over heels. Then you asked me to marry you. I could barely speak as the tears silently feel down my face. A song began to play. The same one we danced to at the muggle bar.  
  
Six months later was when we had set the date. You have been so good to me. I know I'd been a pain. It's hard to plan a wedding. I wanted the night to be a special night for both of us. We were celebrating to broke people coming together as one. As Harry and Ron walked me down the isle to where you wait my heart gots that familiar flutter. I was glad Ron and I were able to patch things up. It was important to me to have my two best friends, brothers, there to be with me. If my father couldn't be there then they were the next best thing.  
  
I don't remember much of the ceremony. I was too happy to be able to put it into words. All I could think about was you. Then we went to the reception hall. The thing that amazed me the most was how you kept telling me that you didn't know what you did to deserve someone as wonderful as me But I kept asking myself the same thing. What did I do to deserve you? Whatever it was that I did or I still do I'm glad.  
  
The reception hall looked lovely. As we got into the room they played our wedding song. I had chosen it. Your eyes had went wide as you recognized the song. You had held me tight as we danced. I can still remember the way you held me.  
  
Met you in a café At a table meant for two You were sitting by your lonesome When I sat down with you Tried hard not to show it But I couldn't help but see That you wore your broken heart out on your sleeve And your loneliness could not disguise The beauty and the charm Thought if I ever get you, shattered lady, in my arms  
  
I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep I'm gonna make you crazy over me I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control If this is how love is supposed to feel Baby I know I've fallen head over heels I'm gonna rock you baby  
  
Over open conversation and a bottle of red wine You said this world is full of users and I know that I've had mine We danced a little slow dance until they closed that café down You said 'what would be the chances that tonight I finally found Someone who makes me feel like my life is just begun?' I said 'girl believe in me and I'll show you how it's done'  
  
I'm gonna rock you baby to sleep I'm gonna make you crazy over me I'm gonna hold you like you've never been held before And love you till you tell me you can't love anymore I'm gonna shake your emotion right down to your soul And then I'm gonna love you all over in and out of control If this is how love is supposed to feel Baby I know I've fallen head over heels I'm gonna rock you baby  
  
Now today I am crying again. You left me here with three little children. You were killed in an accident. There was nothing the Medi- Wizards could do. I look down at the grave stone. You died two days ago.  
  
Remus J. Lupin 1976-2015 Husband, Father, Friend May you sleep well with the Angels now and forever.  
  
I got up and walked away. I had to go home to take care of the children. I almost forgot to tell you Remus. I'm pregnant again. I Love You. I Hermione Lupin walk to the car crying again. I hope the pain will go away. 


End file.
